Forever Yours
by Azurean
Summary: Fuuka Girls High has a tradition that the sophomore or senior students has to take a partner  and sometimes referred to as sister  ... Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Fuuka Girls High has a tradition that the sophomore or senior students has to take a partner (and sometimes referred to as sister), for them to guide throughout their stay in high school and Natsuki Kuga who entered the school (by her mother and sister's decision) doesn't know about the tradition. Until, she met Shizuru Fujino, the student council president and a senior student who doesn't have a partner yet.

With the helped of her friend Haruka Suzushiro, Shizuru asked Natsuki to become her partner but Natsuki refused her adamantly, resulting for her to black mail the younger girl in the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own My – Hime and all of its characters but **Forever Yours **is mine! Mine alone! Hahahahha...

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Yours<strong>

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

And so the story begins

* * *

><p>With the loud buzzing sound echoing around her room, Natsuki's eyes slowly opened and stared at the dark ceiling of her room for awhile, as she gathered herself and move her left hand to find her alarm clock which was causing the irritating noise and when her hand found it, without second thought she threw the alarm clock on the wall completely silencing it while muttering 'stupid alarm clock, breaking my peaceful sleep'. She then left her bed and started removing all of her clothes as she walked towards the bathroom located inside her room and took her morning shower to fully awaken her senses. Thirty minutes had passed when she came out of the bathroom wrapped up on a towel and preceded to her walked in closet and changes into her new set of school uniform. The Fuuka Girls High's uniform. She then dried her long blue hair in front of the mirror before combing it and to complete her get up, she puts on her eye glasses and grabs her school bag on her way out of her room and dashes downstairs when she heard the sound of the doorbell indicating that her best friend has arrived.<p>

"Natsuki, you haven't eaten your breakfast yet!" Saeko, Natsuki's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"No time for it!" Natsuki said and runs to the front door.

"Morning sleepy head!" a cheerful voice of a girl with short orange hair greeted Natsuki as soon as she opened the front door of her house.

"Not so loud, Mai" Natsuki groaned and closes the door behind her.

"Hmm ... lack of sleep again?" Mai asked and handed Natsuki a can of strawberry milk, "your favourite drink to brighten up your day ..."

"Thanks," Natsuki mumbled as she took the can and drank its contents.

"So, what's the cause of your sleeplessness this time? A movie or video game?" Mai asked as they walked towards the F station where they will ride a train up to Fuuka Station and from there they will have to ride a bus to reach Fuuka Girls High.

"None of the above," Natsuki replied and dropped the can she's holding onto the trash bin they passes by, "it's Alyssa, she forced me to watched that Maria Sama something anime last night and she won't let me sleep until the whole twelve episodes were finish!" she complained with a sigh making Mai chuckle.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that your sister just wants to have some bonding time with you, considering that you're always busy with your part time job and all." Mai said and Natsuki didn't say anything anymore, "so, don't you feel excited today?" she asked with a broad smile plastered on her lips when they reached the station.

"Excited about what?" Natsuki asked with a frown and showed her train card to the guard, as she entered the gate followed by Mai.

"You know about today? Since we're already in high school, don't you feel excited about it?" Mai stated happily after they boarded the train and find them a seat but Natsuki remained standing in front of her, protecting her from the views of perverted men on the train that she often attracts due to her large chest.

"I'm nothing like you, Mai who easily got excited over small things." Natsuki huffed and crosses her arms on top of her chest.

"You should be!" Mai insisted and pulled out the Fuuka Girls High students' handbook from her bag, "did you know that Fuuka Girls High has a tradition that has been passed down by generation to generation?" she asked dreamily and Natsuki shook her head which made her looked at her friend suspiciously, "you didn't read your student handbook, didn't you?"

"Why bother? It's just a guide." Natsuki said shrugging and Mai let out a sigh and looks at her friend disappointedly, "what?"

"Natsuki, Fuuka Girls High handed out those handbooks for us to learn things about the school itself."

"Like what? Their history, tradition, rules, etc.?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, I'm not interested." Natsuki said with arched brow and glares at the men surrounding them, "back off!" she barked making the men flinched and distanced themselves away from them.

"Tell me, Natsuki. Why did you enrol at Fuuka Girls High again?"

"My mother and Alyssa, they said about correcting my manners ... I don't even know what they mean." Natsuki said confused.

"Oh, you'll learn about it later."

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later, both Natsuki and Mai found themselves standing right in front of the huge gate of Fuuka Girls High and were in daze as the other students started greeting them with a smile, bow and a polite 'good morning' which Mai had happily responded with the same action and a 'good morning too' which is a complete opposite of what was Natsuki doing. Natsuki responded every greeting with a scowl and glares scaring the other students away from her, she smirked triumphantly when she saw the other students' reactions but her little victory was shortly cuts off when Mai smack her hard on the back of her head.<p>

"What did you do that for?" Natsuki retorted making Mai roll her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? God Natsuki! It's the first day of school and yet you're making new enemies. No wonder Aunt Saeko and Alyssa chan decided to send you in this school."

"I am not making enemies!"

"Yes you are!"

"No"

"Then what's with the glares you're shooting around?" Mai asked silencing Natsuki completely, "see! I am right," she said smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Natsuki groaned and walks away leaving Mai behind without noticing that a pair of crimson eyes were watching them with interest.

Upon reaching the academic building's lobby, Natsuki and Mai along with the other students stood in front of the large bulletin board where their names were posted if who and what class they're in. And after a few minutes of looking, Mai squealed happily and hugs the unsuspecting Natsuki tightly.

"Oi, oi! What do you think you're doing?"

"Natsuki, did you see it, did you see it?" Mai asked happily without letting go of Natsuki.

"See what?" Natsuki asked dumbfounded and puts her hands on Mai's shoulders, "and please calm down you're making a scene," she whispered.

Mai pouted, "You're no fun at all," she said making the other students surrounding them giggle.

"Mai!"

"Alright! Alright! Geez Natsuki, you should learn how to control your temper."

"Shut up and tell me what you saw."

"Oh right, the thing is we're on the same class this year again!"

"Oh God! Give me a break," Natsuki whined and for the second time that day Mai hits her on the head, "what the ..."

"Shut it if you don't want to be hit again."

"Damn you!"

"Oh, and I love you too."

"Gaahh! You're impossible!"

"Well, that's me thank you very much."

"Why me ..." Natsuki said in defeated voice.

"There, there ..." Mai said patting her on the head like a pet.

Natsuki opened her mouth to yell at Mai but before her voice could comes out. She was interrupted by an accented voice.

"Ara ... it's nice to see new lively students on the first day of school year but I'm afraid that the two of you are going to be late for the opening ceremony if you two doesn't hurry."

Natsuki and Mai stared at each other confused and both muttered 'Ara?' before turning their gazes towards the source of the voice and both gasped because standing before them was a beautiful girl with shoulder length light brown hair, luscious lips and the most beautiful and captivating pair of crimson eyes that Natsuki had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked rudely snapping out of her reverie and for the third time received another hit on the head from Mai.

"You're being rude!" Mai scolded Natsuki using her motherly tone when her friend glared at her, she then turned her gaze at the crimson eyed girl apologetically, "sorry for my friend's rudeness, please excuse us." She said with a bow and grabs Natsuki's left ear and drags her away.

"Hey let go!" Natsuki yelled while trying to free herself from Mai but to no avail.

"Ara, those two are really interesting." The crimson eyed girl mumbled amused and looks behind her when she heard the heavy footsteps approaching her and saw a frowning blonde girl. _Ara, ara, Haruka san found me already ... _she thought.

_**Fuuka Girls High's gymnasium...**_

"And now we will hear a speech from our beloved Kaichou, Shizuru Fujino sama!" the voice announced and all students and teachers claps their hands while other students squealed in delight.

"So, this school's Kaichou sama was some kind of celebrity?" Natsuki said mockingly.

"Shush ... quiet you." Mai said.

Natsuki and Mai both looked at the stage when a girl with light brown hair walks to the front making their eyes widen in shock and the said girl looked straight on their direction with a smile adorning her lips, "oh my God! She's the Kaichou sama" they both whispered and paled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bubuzeke ..." A blonde girl called out to the girl humming happily, who was sitting behind the desk of Fuuka Girls High's student council president.<p>

"Yes, Haruka san?"

"You look happy, did something good happen?"

"Ara, what do you mean?"

"I mean you're humming like a retard child and honestly it's creepy" Haruka said fidgeting.

"Ara, how rude of you to say that"

"Geez Fujino, just tell me what happened."

Shizuru Fujino, claps her hands like a child and joins it in front of her, "do you really wish to know, Haruka san?" she asked with a smile.

"Err ... on second thought I think no."

"Ara, Ikezu ... Haruka san doesn't want to know why I'm happy and to think that it will also makes her happy." Shizuru said pouting that made Haruka winced.

"Alright, alright, stop with your pouting ... tell me what happened."

"Ara, indeed but before that I need a cup of tea first," Shizuru said and stood up from her chair and walked towards the corner of the room where the hot water, tea cups and her tea were located, "would you like a cup of tea too, Haruka san?"

"No."

Shizuru made her tea and returned to her chair and had a sip before looking at Haruka once again, "you see, Haruka san. I think I finally found my partner."

"You're serious right?" Haruka asked with wide eyes.

"I believe I am." Shizuru said and Haruka let out a relieve sigh.

"Finally" Haruka blurted out, "So, what's her name? What year she's in?"

"I don't know her name yet but I'm on my way on finding it out."

Haruka frowns, "you don't know her name yet. So, does this mean that she's a first year?"

"Yes"

"When are you planning to ask her?"

"After I found out all the information's that I want, I think."

"Oh, then why don't you ask Yukino for help?" Haruka suggested.

"You're right," Shizuru agreed with a smile, "can you please call her for me?"

"No problem," Haruka said and pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket to make a call while Shizuru enjoyed her tea.

* * *

><p>When Natsuki and Mai entered their new classroom they both took a seat on the back. Natsuki choose the seat next to the window and Mai choose the seat next to her.<p>

"Hey there new classmates!" a girl with short black hair said after Natsuki and Mai settled down on their seats, "is this seat taken?" she asked pointing the seat in front of Natsuki's.

"It's not," Mai said since Natsuki just looks away and stared outside the window.

The girl puts down her bag on the seat before turning back to Mai and smiled, "I'm Chie Harada by the way," she said and extended her hand for a hand shake.

"Tokiha Mai," Mai said and shook Chie's hand before gesturing to Natsuki, "and this is my best friend Kuga Natsuki."

"Nice to meet you, Kuga san" Chie said and Natsuki looks at her from head to toe.

"Yeah whatever ..." Natsuki grumbled which made Mai rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for Natsuki's rudeness but she's a nice person and oh, you can call me Mai and this girl Natsuki."

"Mai, Nat ..." Chie isn't able to finish her words when Natsuki glared at her.

"It's Kuga for you, girl."

"Err ... alright, Kuga san." Chie said with a force smile and looks at Mai again and sat down on her seat.

"Tell me, Harada san ..."

"Chie"

"Huh?"

"Call me Chie."

Mai shrugged her shoulders, "I have questions for you, Chie san."

"Shoot ... as long that I could answer them."

Mai smiled and showed the Fuuka Girls High handbook, "it's about the school's tradition ..." she started but before she could finish her question the bell rings and their home room teacher had entered the room.

"We'll talk later," Chie said with a wink and Mai nodded.

"Good morning everyone!" a lively woman with long red hair said enthusiastically, as she looks around on the new faces of students, "my name is Midori Suguira, but you can just call me Midori chan, Midori or Midori sensei, I'm forever seventeen and single!" she announced and earned a confused glances from the students, "any questions?"

"Sensei!" a girl with short red hair called out raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms...?"

"Yuuki, Nao Yuuki."

"What's your question, Ms. Yuuki?"

"You said you're seventeen ..."

"Yes, I am seventeen."

"Then why is it you don't you look like you're seventeen? You looks like you're in your forty's already!" Nao snickered and the whole class erupted in laughter.

Midori's eyes twitch in annoyance and her hand grabs the eraser and throws it directly on Nao Yuuki successfully hitting her student on the forehead, "Ms. Yuuki, I'll see you on the detention room after class," she said and looks around her other students threateningly.

"Like hell I would go in that room," Nao mumbled and sat down on her seat.

"Ohou ... another trouble maker just like you, ne Natsuki" Mai said poking Natsuki on her side.

"Stop it!" Natsuki hissed and smack Mai's finger away from her, "and don't compare me to her!" she yelled when Mai didn't stopped and Midori was now looking at them brows twitching. _Oh no... _She thought as the teacher yelled at them.

"You two over there, meet me at the detention room later!"

"But Mi ..." Natsuki tried to protest but trails off when Midori throws a chalk on her.

"No more buts!"

"Yes, Midori sensei!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>After class...<em>**

"This all your fault, Mai!" Natsuki grumbled as she grabs her bag and walked towards the door, "now I have to skip my part ..."

"Shush, Natsuki!" Mai said covering Natsuki's mouth, "Natsuki, don't ever mention about our part time jobs again," she whispered.

"Why not?" Natsuki asked confused when Mai let go of her.

"Having a part time job isn't allowed in this school and if the administrations found out about it, they will kick us out."

"What? that's ridiculous! I never heard that having part time jobs isn't allowed in this school. How come you know about it and I don't?"

"It's because you never read the student handbook, that's why!"

"Oh,"

"Yes, oh ..."

"Then I should keep my mouth shut then."

"Yes, you better be."

"So, where's the detention room?"

"Don't know ..." Mai said but as soon as the two of them set foot outside the classroom a group of girls surrounded them, "Natsuki ..."

"Stand behind me," Natsuki said and glared at the girls, "what do you want?"

"By the order of the student council vice – President Haruka Suzushiro sama, Natsuki Kuga we are here to take you to her!" a girl with long blonde hair said.

_**Later ..**. _Natsuki and Mai found themselves tied in a chair and their lips were gagged and their eyes were blind folded.

"Ara ... Haruka san, don't you think it's a little bit over board?" a familiar accented voice said making both Natsuki and Mai fidgets.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mmmm ... if you noticed this story was based on Maria Sama Gamiteru! So, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!

See you all again. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Fuuka Girls High has a tradition that the sophomore or senior students has to take a partner (and sometimes referred to as sister), for them to guide throughout their stay in high school and Natsuki Kuga who entered the school (by her mother and sister's decision) doesn't know about the tradition. Until, she met Shizuru Fujino, the student council president and a senior student who doesn't have a partner yet.

With the helped of her friend Haruka Suzushiro, Shizuru asked Natsuki to become her partner but Natsuki refused her adamantly, resulting for her to black mail the younger girl in the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own My – Hime and all of its characters but **Forever Yours **is mine! Mine alone! Hahahahha...

* * *

><p>"You idiot! What were you thinking, punching Haruka sama and running away like that?" Mai asked, furious as she keeps on hitting Natsuki with her bag.<p>

"Hey! Stop it! Just be thankful that we got away from those demons!" Natsuki defended, while trying to block Mai's attacks.

"Be glad? Be glad?! You baka! Have you ever thought about the consequences of what you've done? We will be suspended, or worse expelled!" Mai yelled.

"Hmp. Who cares? They're the ones at fault not us."

"Yes, but does it ever occurred to your temperamental mind, if what positions they held in school?" Natsuki couldn't speak, and Mai let out an exasperated sigh. "I knew it."

"Sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to save us now." Mai said, as she sat down on the large stone in the road side.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I really don't know, but I think you should prepare yourself now for an earful of sermon from Saeko – mama, when you get back home surely the student council will call your mother for what you did."

"Oh no." Natsuki groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Yours<strong>

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Partners...?

Earlier...

"Ara ma... I apologize for Haruka san ways of calling you two here." Shizuru said, after the gags and blind folds were removed from the two first years.

"Like hell! You are sorry!" Natsuki spat.

"Oh, you caught a feisty one, Bubuzeke." Haruka commented, patting the blunette on the head, who was glaring murderous at her, "a very, very, feisty one, indeed."

"Umm... Excuse me but for what reason that you girls brought us here?" Mai asked, looking at the student council president. "... Kaicho sama?"

"Ara? Yes. Of course, the reason..." Shizuru said, averting her gaze away from the blunette. "How rude of us... we haven't even introduced ourselves, didn't we?"

"Shut up, we already knew who you were." Natsuki said, glowering at the student council president then at the blonde girl, standing next to her.

"Still..., allow me to introduce ourselves." Shizuru said calmly, and stood up from her seat. "The name's Fujino Shizuru, senior, from class 3 – A, and as you have already known I am Fuuka Girls High's student council president," she said, and looked at Haruka who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Suzushiro Haruka, senior, from class 3 – B, and the Vice – President, Deputy Officer of Fuuka Girls High's student council," Haruka said, before gesturing at the girl who was busy typing on a laptop. "Yukino, it's your turn..."

A girl with short bushy brown hair, and inverted glasses looked up. "Oh. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. What did I miss?"

"It's your turn to introduce yourself." Haruka said.

"Ah. Yes, yes, of course." Yukino said, standing up and bowed at the two first years. "I'm Kikukawa Yukino, second year, from class 2 – A, and the councils; secretary, treasurer, auditor."

"Two – three place in the student council, is that even allowed?" Mai asked confused.

"No." Haruka sighed, "That's the main reason, why the two of you were brought in here."

"And what's your reason for dragging us like that, huh?" Natsuki asked.

Haruka looked away embarrassed, "Well, I don't..."

"You don't? You don't have reason?! You Baka!" Natsuki yelled; as she tried to break loose from her bindings.

"Kuga san, please calm down." Yukino said in panic.

"Like hell! I would!"

"I believe it's better if you calm down, Kuga san." Shizuru said calmly, as she walked around her desk towards the two first years, her expression was unreadable. "That's better, the silence, right, Kuga san?" she asked, when the blunette quieted. "Am I right to assume that by now, you two had already read the school's handbook?"

"I did." Mai answered quickly, and casted a weary looked towards her friend. "But Natsuki didn't read it yet."

_I already expected that. _Shizuru thought and smiled at the orange haired. "Then you're now familiar with the Associate system of the school?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, since you're already familiar with the system, I'll get straight to the point. A student council should compose six members, and as you can see, Fuuka's council got only three members this year..."

"What's that got to do with us?" Natsuki interrupted.

Shizuru smiled. "You see, Kuga san. Fuuka Girls High has a tradition that had been passed down from generation to generation, and we call it the Associate or Partner System," she paused, as her thumb moved and caress the blunette's soft cheek. Crimson eyes locking gaze with emerald. "You see, Haruka san's partner is Yukino san, but Yukino san has no partner yet. So she had to find someone, and if she did, her partner will take one of the vacant positions in the Student Council."

"You don't have a partner too, aren't you?" Natsuki mumbled.

"Is that a guess?"

"Yeah..."

"How right." Shizuru mused, as she leaned closer to the younger girl. "That's right. I don't have a partner yet, but this year I will," she said, tilting the blunette's face to the side, "and that will be you, Nat – su – ki cahn," she whispered, pulling away quickly when the blunette turned her head to face her. "Now, now, I'm going to give you a day to think it over, Kuga san. And as for you, Tokiha san, I think Yukino san will need your help in the near future," she said as she went back to her seat. "You can release them now, Haruka san."

"As you wish." Haruka said, and removed the ropes that were binding the two first years.

"What if I refuse to become your partner?" Natsuki asked, looking at Shizuru.

"I don't think that you have a choice in the matter, Kuga san." Shizuru replied pleasantly.

"So you're saying that you're not going to accept 'no' for an answer?"

"Ara. I believe yes."

"Is that so, then..." Natsuki faced the blonde. "Hey Bull."

"W..."

Before anyone could predict what is about to happen, Natsuki's fist found its way on the blonde's face. "That's payback for what you did earlier," she said, and grabbed Mai's hand as she dragged her friend out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Fuuka Girls High has a tradition that the sophomore or senior students has to take a partner (and sometimes referred to as sister), for them to guide throughout their stay in high school and Natsuki Kuga who entered the school (by her mother and sister's decision) doesn't know about the tradition. Until, she met Shizuru Fujino, the student council president and a senior student who doesn't have a partner yet.

With the helped of her friend Haruka Suzushiro, Shizuru asked Natsuki to become her partner but Natsuki refused her adamantly, resulting for her to black mail the younger girl in the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own My – Hime and all of its characters but **Forever Yours **is mine! Mine alone! Hahahaha...

* * *

><p>Emerald orbs looked at another pair of lavender as the former asked: "Do you think they called Mum?" casting a weary looked towards her home.<p>

"I don't know, Natsuki, and there's only one way to find out."

The blunette gulped as she returned her gaze to her auburn haired friend, "Do you mind coming in?"

Mai chuckled nervously, swaying on her feet. "I think I'll pass today, because seeing a displease Saeko – mama isn't the sight that I want to embed on my memory."

"But you're my friend!" protested Natsuki indignantly.

"Yes, but there are times that you have to face your problems on your own." Replied Mai amused, "and facing your mother's wrath is one of them," she added as she step back grinning, "See you tomorrow, Natsuki. I just hope that you're still in one piece when we meet again."

"Mai!" shouted Natsuki, earning herself a hearty laugh from her friend who was hastily stepping away from her.

"Traitor!"

**Forever Yours**

Chapter three

This isn't the last time that you're going to see me...

Slowly, Natsuki pushed the door open to her home and at the same time cautiously looking around. "Mum...? I'm home..." she called out.

The sound of the clattering kitchen utensils alerted Natsuki of her mother's whereabouts, followed by footsteps coming closer then Saeko appeared on the door dividing the dining room/ kitchen from the hallway.

"Welcome home, Suki chan. How's your first day in school?" Saeko asked.

"Uh, good..." answered Natsuki, avoiding her mother's gaze.

Saeko studied her eldest daughter's demeanour for a minute and said: "So no trouble on your first day at school, I hope." Natsuki fidgets under her mother's scrutinizing eyes and surely it didn't go unnoticed by Saeko. "Okay. Young lady, what did you do this time? Do I have to prepare myself to meet your school's principal tomorrow?" she inquired as she approached Natsuki, "and don't try lying to me," she said, towering over her daughter as she stood tall in front of the younger replica of her.

"I'm not the one at fault!" Natsuki quickly defended herself, "it's those members of the student councils," she added and when she didn't hear a response, she chanced a looked towards her mother but Saeko was just eying her inquisitively, waiting for her to continue to explain herself, and so she did leaving nothing of what had transpired earlier between herself and the student council members. "Are you still mad?" she asked, after she explained everything.

Saeko looked at her daughter in wonder before she smiled and turned around, walking back to the kitchen which baffled Natsuki completely.

"Uh. Mum, are you okay?"

"Yes, dear. I'm okay."

"But..."

"Go change and help me with dinner." Saeko said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Natsuki did not ask anymore question and proceeded as she was told, even though she was still puzzled at her mother's reaction.

-/-/-/-

"So, what happened?" asked a worried Mai when finally Natsuki arrived on the train Station, she didn't dare stopping by the Kugas afraid to be confronted by her best friend's mother, and be bombarded with questions which she didn't know how to answer. Because for one Kuga Saeko, simple answers is not enough to satisfy her curiosity.

"Nothing," Natsuki replied shrugging.

"What do you mean nothing?" asked Mai surprised.

"Well, nothing happened."

Out of frustration Mai slapped the back of Natsuki's head as she said. "Kuga Natsuki, you tell me this instant of what happened yesterday or else I'm going hit you again."

"Fine, geez! Do you really have to be so violent?" The blunette complained as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"Sorry."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, recounting the event that had occurred the previous night on her home.

"But why?" Mai asked when Natsuki's done talking.

"You're not the only one wondering." Natsuki said, looking at the fast approaching train.

Upon entering Fuuka Girls High's compound, a pair of arms sneakily wrapped themselves around Natsuki's waist and an ample chest pressing into her back made her stiffen on the spot.

"Ara. I guess I'm just on time to save Nat – su – ki." A Kyoto accented voice whispered in Natsuki's ear.

"W..."

"Kuga Natsuki, by the name of the Student Council Deputy Suzushiro Haruka sama, we are here to take you to the punishment room. For the fault that you had committed yesterday against Suzushiro sama." The same group that had kidnapped the two first years the previous day appeared before them.

"The hell!" Natsuki shouted, forgetting the arms that were still wrapped around her waist and the head that was resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"Ara. Natsuki, shouldn't act like a hooligan for she is like an angel sent by the heaven."

"Kaichou!" Natsuk yelled, shocked and finally realizing the older girl's arms wrapped around her waist. "W... what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Ara. I believe I'm here to save my future partner." Shizuru said, untangling herself from the younger girl and stood next to the blunette. She smiled pleasantly at the group and said, "I'm sorry but Kuga san is my responsibility as of the moment, so I must handle her punishment myself."

"But Fujino sama, Haruka sama..."

"Is under my authority." Shizuru cut the girl off calmly, but with the hint of a warning beneath.

"I understand, Kaichou sama. We leave Kuga in your care." The group leader said, and the group left.

"Does Natsuki understand now the consequences of what she did to Haruka san yesterday?" Shizuru asked, facing the two first years.

"Hmp. I didn't ask you to bail me from them." Natsuki huffed.

"Natsuki!" Mai shouted at her friend shocked.

"What?!" irritated Natsuki glared at Mai. "It's the truth, they're the ones who put this mess on me, and they should be the ones apologizing."

"You're right, Kuga san. I apologize for Haruka san's conduct towards you." Shizuru said in neutral voice. "But I am not going to apologize on spending a few minutes with you, please remember this, Natsuki, this isn't the last time that you're going to see me," she said before looking at the auburn haired girl, "have a pleasant day to the two of you," she said and left.

"Kaichou sama was a persistent one, and I think that the two of you were a perfect match, don't you agree with me, ne Natsuki?" Mai teased as they watched the older girl disappeared among other students.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"What do you have for me, Akira san?" asked Shizuru after taking a sip from her cup of tea. She was alone in the student council room at the moment, for Haruka and Yukino were busy patrolling the school's ground right after the afternoon classes and during those times that she was alone, her favourite informant would come and report to her all the information that the girl had gathered for her, and since they were all satisfactory. She always gives the girl rewards of some sort, and if needed money.<p>

A girl with short dark green hair in ninja outfit entered the room through the window, shaking her head in disappointment as she approached the president's desk, because for the nth time of trying to conceal her presence from the crimson eyed beauty, she still failed.

"Ara, did I disappoint you once again, Akira san?" Shizuru teased the girl who instantly blushes.

"Of course not, Fujino sama. You'll never disappoint me."

"If you say so, Akira san. So what do you have for me?" the Kyoto born repeated her earlier question.

"I found some interesting information with regards to Kuga Natsuki and Tokiha Mai, which I'm sure you'll love."

"Continue..." Shizuru said, forgetting her tea as she focused her attention to the ninja for the information about Natsuki. A month had already passed of her pursuing the girl to become her partner. But Kuga Natsuki repetitively and adamantly refused her, unlike with the girl's friend Tokiha Mai who had started helping the student council with their council work and was also spending some time with Yukino, and Shizuru knew that it won't be long for Yukino to take the auburn haired first year as her associate. If only Natsuki was as obedient as Tokiha san, things will be much easier, she thought sighing inwardly. But on the brighter side, Natsuki's refusal was what making things more challenging and Shizuru enjoys it immensely because once the emerald eyed beauty became her associate she's sure that her life will be much livelier than before. And so she asked Akira to gather more information about Natsuki that she can use to her advantage to finally subdued the evasive wolf.

"Hai! Kuga and Tokiha were both diligent students and seldom involve with any trouble (particularly Kuga), it's all due to Tokiha's efforts on reprimanding Kuga. But there was this one school rule that they had been breaking since before they enrolled here."

"Ara, the two of them?"

"Yes. Isn't it exciting?"

"Indeed, please proceed."

"I think it's more exciting if you caught them on the act rather on my report." Akira said grinning.

Shizuru looked amused at the ninja girl who was looking back at her full of excitement dancing on the younger girl's eyes. "Ara, then what are you suggesting that I must do, Akira san?"

Akira pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it out to Shizuru.

"Ara, HiMe Café?"

"Hai!"

"What does this café got to do with Kuga san and Tokiha san?"

"You'll find out if you go there. And I suggest you go there from seven to nine in evening."

-/-/-/-

As Shizuru stood in front of the HiMe Café at exact seven thirty on the evening of the same day, she contemplated whether to go in or not, but the pull of curiosity of what were the two first years were hiding was much stronger. Taking a breather, she went inside café and found a spot on the corner with the great view of what was going on inside the said café.

"Hi! Welcome to HiMe Café." A bubbling girl with wavy brown hair said, stopping at Shizuru's table. "May I have your order please?"

"A jasmine tea for now," replied Shizuru.

"Your order will be served within a minute." The girl said and left.

...

"Seriously, who would order tea in a café...?"

Shizuru heard the grumble of a familiar voice which made her looked up and search the owner of said voice.

"Ara...?" Shizuru said upon locking gaze with the girl with emerald eyes. "Ara ma... Who would have thought that I'm going to see Natsuki here," she exclaimed happily as her eyes roamed around searching for another familiar face, and when she found Tokiha Mai around the kitchen's entrance, her smile widen. "Ara, ara – ra... What does this mean?" she asked, turning her gaze back to Natsuki. "Do you mind explaining, Nat – su – ki?"

-/-/-/-

"A little bird told me that you were out last night on an interesting escapade," asked Haruka as soon as Shizuru entered the Student council room the next day.

"Ara. Whatever does Haruka san, meant?"

The blonde huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Kuga Natsuki and Tokiha Mai."

"Ah, my sweet, sweet Natsuki, if a bird had already told you then there's no need for me to explain."

"Tsk. Just don't get Tokiha involve I'll handle her on my own. What are you planning to do with Kuga?"

"Hmm... You'll find out soon." Shizuru said as she walked towards her desk, and before taking her seat she smiled mysteriously and said. "Why don't you stand back for awhile and enjoy the show, because soon, very, very soon my sweet darling Natsuki will become my partner."

Haruka felt the cold shiver that had runs down her spine after hearing those words. No one dares, even her to say 'no' to any Fujinos especially the one with the name Fujino Shizuru.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Fuuka Girls High has a tradition that the sophomore or senior students has to take a partner (and sometimes referred to as sister), for them to guide throughout their stay in high school and Natsuki Kuga who entered the school (by her mother and sister's decision) doesn't know about the tradition. Until, she met Shizuru Fujino, the student council president and a senior student who doesn't have a partner yet.

With the helped of her friend Haruka Suzushiro, Shizuru asked Natsuki to become her partner but Natsuki refused her adamantly, resulting for her to black mail the younger girl in the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own My – Hime and all of its characters but **Forever Yours **is mine! Mine alone! Hahahaha...

-/-/-/-

Her footsteps were determined with purpose as she walks down the halls of Fuuka Girls High towards the Student Council Office, where Natsuki's torturer resides.

Haruka smirked upon spotting Kuga Natsuki approaching the SC Office and step aside when the blunette stood before her. "Welcome to Fujino's Hell, Kuga Natsuki. I wish and hope you survive that girl's over dramatic enthusiasm," she said and walks away.

Natsuki gulped nervously as she reached for the door and slides it open.

**Forever Yours**

Chapter four

It's not blackmail rather a deal...

"Ara. You finally showed up." Shizuru said delighted as she leaned back on her chair in a relaxing manner. "But I believe there is supposed to be two of you. Where is Tokiha Mai san?"

Natsuki huffed and glared at the devil incarnate sitting on her throne as she said. "Cut the crap, Fujino. We both know that there's no need for Mai to be here."

"Ara, ara. Such language and no manners at all, you even called me Fujino without adding honorific to my last name. I think Haruka san was right that you, Kuga san, must be tied on a leash until you learn some manners,' she said crossing her arms around her waist.

"Stop lecturing me and just punish me already."

"Kuga san..." Shizuru started and stood from her chair, "did you read the school's hand book?"

"Yes."

"So, you know that you had broken a school rule, right?" asked Shizuru slowly and watched as the blunette's already pale face became much paler. "And I'm afraid that the punishment for any students or staff caught having part time jobs while attending Fuuka is expulsion."

"But that's unfair!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Unfair maybe but rules are rules, Natsuki. We are under the power and control of this school so whether we like it or not, we have to abide by their rules and regulations."

"Can't you do anything about it?"

Shizuru studied the younger girl's face and felt a sting to her chest upon seeing the panic in those emerald eyes that she love to gaze at and lost herself into. "I could," she finally said after awhile.

"Then do something, you are the student council president after all!" said Natsuki in outburst.

"It's not that easy."

"But you can bend the rules?"

"A little bit but I want something in return."

"Like a payment?"

"You can say that... but I rather call it as trade."

"I don't have money or any valuable objects to pay you."

Shizuru chuckled and walks around her desk to stand in front of Natsuki. "I don't want any money. I want someone as the payment."

"Who?" asked Natsuki baffled, the president had almost everything who ever she wants she could have them with just the flick of her hand.

"You."

The blunette's eyes narrowed in slits. "This is blackmail."

"No it's not, rather a deal. I can't just bend any rules and lost my position as the school's president if I am caught of my tyranny without gaining anything in return. I must say, what I asked of you was a very simple thing."

"Why do you want me?"

"Why not? You are cute especially when you are angry, besides having you around is like having a personal guard. You could easily fend off my offending self proclaimed fan clubs. And I like you, I'm comfortable with you."

"And if I refuse?"

"You already knew the answer to that, Natsuki."

"And if I say yes?"

Shizuru smiled and touched Natsuki's cheek, making the blunette to look up. "Then I promise to protect you as long as you are my associate."

"Is Mai included?"

"For now, besides there's no need for me to look after Tokiha san because Yukino san and Haruka san were already doing that."

"I see," Natsuki mumbled and stepped back away from Shizuru's reach. "Then I accept, let me be your partner. But I am warning you now that I'm not like any others who would easily abide by your wishes."

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I chose you because I'm pretty sure that you'll make my dull life eventful," said Shizuru playfully as she closed the distance between them. "And please bear with me for I am a handful kind of girl," she added and kissed Natsuki on the cheek, and to her surprised the younger girl flushed. "Ara. How cute."

"Stop saying I'm cute cause I'm not!" Natsuki yelled, still blushing.

"Ara, ara. I'm afraid I can't, Nat – su – ki."

"Oi!"

Shizuru let out a hearty laughed as she watched Natsuki tried to control her continuously reddening cheeks.

"Stop laughing already!"

"But Natsuki, you are so adorable."

"Stop it!"

"Make me, let's see you try." Shizuru challenge, mirth was playing around her crimson eyes.

-/-/-/-/-

"So, what happened in there?" asked Mai when Natsuki meet up with her at the school's gate.

"We made a deal. In exchange I'm going to be her associate." Natsuki said and showed her friend the blue earring she was now wearing. "I'm now the bearer of Ice Silver crystal."

"I see," said Mai nodding her head. "While you met up with Kaichou sama, Yukino sama approached me."

"Uhuh?"

"And she wants me to become her associate."

"What did you say to her?"

Mai smiled and showed her left ear for Natsuki to see the red earring. "The fire ruby crystal, I accepted."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Congratulations to you as well."

"If mom learns about this..."

"She'll be ecstatic." Mai said confidently.

"Really?"

"Definitely. Knowing Saeko mama this is a dream comes true for her." answered Mai who started walking towards the train station, Natsuki following behind her. "Remember the day when the incident between us and you told Saeko mama about the student council, and she reacted weird?"

"Yes."

"Yukino onee – sama told me that kaichou sama had something to do with it."

"Kaichou?"

"Yes. Yukino onee – sama said that the kaichou had called Saeko mama right after we left, but she could not hear their conversation and when the call was over kaichou had this satisfied smile plastered on her lips. Yukino onee – sama's words not mine."

"I never knew that she called mom."

"Well, no one could really figure out if what was going on inside the kaichou's head. She is a complete mystery to everyone."

Natsuki snorted. "What they saw was her facades not the real her."

Eyes wide with shocked Mai stared at her friend. "Natsuki, you..." but before she could finish her sentence they now arrived at the station, and the noise coming from the upcoming train drowned her voice.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind."

-/-/-/-/-

"Ara..." Shizuru was surprised or more appropriately shocked to find her rebel associate waiting for her at Fuuka High's gate. "Ara, ara. What a pleasant surprise for my Natsuki to wait for me."

"Stop it. I'm just doing my job, okay." Grunted Natsuki and snatched Shizuru's bag without warning.

"Your job?" asked the slightly baffled Shizuru, and made a mental note to teach Natsuki some manners on how to take someone's luggage appropriately.

"Well, you mentioned yesterday that your fans were giving you a hard time."

"Ara, how thoughtful of you, my Natsuki, okini."

"Whatever," mumbled the blushing blunette as she walks ahead of Shizuru.

"Mou, Natsuki should never leave a lady on their own especially if that lady was surrounded by her rabid fans," said Shizuru clinging at the blunette's arm.

"Oi! Personal space!" Natsuki exclaimed that was completely ignored by the older girl and Shizuru's hold on her tightened.

"I'm not letting go of my Natsuki."

"I'm not yours!"

"But you are my partner."

"Yes."

"Then you are mine and I am yours."

"You are impossible."

"But you still like me."

"I never said that."

"Action speaks louder than voice, Nat – su – ki."

"Gah!"

Shizuru's laugh at Natsuki's frustration was genuine and it did not go unnoticed by the blunette, who rolled her eyes in defeat and let the older girl have her fun. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Laugh all you want." She said and winked at Shizuru, whose laughter became livelier and it made the blunette smile. "You know, you are more beautiful without your facades," she commented that made the older girl stopped laughing and stared at her in disbelief. "I... I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you," she quickly apologized upon seeing the kaichou's reaction at what she said.

Shizuru looked away. "It's alright," she said as she let go of Natsuki's arm and walks ahead of the blunette.

-/-/-/-/-

Mai looked at her friend eyebrow arched in question as Natsuki stood next to her and helped her prepare everyone's tea.

"I messed up." Natsuki whispered, casting a quick glance at Shizuru, who was rather looking serious while reading the reports that Yukino had given the kaichou for approval.

"What did you do?"

"I did not do anything bad. But I said something that I think might have upset Shizuru onee – sama."

"Oh. What did you say to her?"

"I don't think that it's a good idea to tell you."

"If you say so," said Mai handing Natsuki a cup of tea. "It's jasmine. It helps a lot to calm ones nerves, give it to her and apologize again."

Natsuki nodded and left to deliver the tea to Shizuru. The older girl looked up when she felt someone standing in front of her desk, and saw her other half carrying a cup of tea. A small smile was formed on her lips when the blunette puts down the cup in front of her.

"It's jasmine. I'm sure you know what it does to our body," Natsuki said looking away briefly before locking gaze with crimsons. "And once again I'm sorry for being insensitive earlier."

Shizuru took hold of the cup and held it close to her lips as she smelled its calming aroma. "It's indeed jasmine, but Natsuki is not the one who prepared it."

"No. It was Mai."

"Thank you, Mai san, for the tea." Shizuru said without looking at the auburn haired.

"You are welcome, Fujino sama." Mai said who was now serving Haruka and Yukino's teas.

"You are forgiven, my Natsuki. But next time please prepare the tea on your own." said Shizuru playfully, "because I appreciate it more that way."

"Sure, sure, your highness," said Natsuki rolling her eyes.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Fuuka Girls High has a tradition that the sophomore or senior students has to take a partner (and sometimes referred to as sister), for them to guide throughout their stay in high school and Natsuki Kuga who entered the school (by her mother and sister's decision) doesn't know about the tradition. Until, she met Shizuru Fujino, the student council president and a senior student who doesn't have a partner yet.

With the helped of her friend Haruka Suzushiro, Shizuru asked Natsuki to become her partner but Natsuki refused her adamantly, resulting for her to black mail the younger girl in the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own My – Hime and all of its characters but **Forever Yours **is mine! Mine alone! Hahahaha...

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Yours<strong>

#5

The womanizer and the plan...

* * *

><p>Emerald orbs watched as the student council president of Fuuka Girls High waved and smiled flirtatiously (making said students to giggle and squeal in delight) at the students she's passing by while making her way towards the school's gate where Natsuki is waiting. "Yo! Prez..." the blunette greeted the older girl when Shizuru stopped in front of her.<p>

"Ara. Good morning to you too, Natsuki. Why don't you give me a smile to start my day?" Shizuru said and Natsuki just glared at her. "Ara ma, maybe Natsuki is jealous..."

"I'm not!" the blunette said indignantly.

"Then why are you glaring? Did I do something wrong to offend you?" the council president asked feigning sadness as she avoided those piercing emerald eyes of her partner.

Panicking Natsuki immediately tried to appease Shizuru's feelings. "I'm sorry! You didn't do anything, see... look at me, I'm smiling!" she said and forced out a smile for Shizuru's sake.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and hike up her acting. "But your smile is force. I want Natsuki's natural smile," she said and pretended to cry making Natsuki blushed when other the students around them started to whisper on each other while others were glaring murderously at the blunette.

"Oi... Oi, I said I'm sorry already! What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

"W... What?" Natsuki asked shocked.

"Kiss me here." Shizuru said pointing at her cheek. "Just one kiss and I'll accept your apology."

"But..." Natsuki tried to protest but the glares she's receiving from her schoolmates were becoming more intense. "Fine..." she grumbled and leaned in to kiss Shizuru but frown when she noticed the smile on the older girl. "Oh, you're enjoying this don't you?" she whispered.

"Ara, of course." Shizuru whispered back and tilted her face to her right waiting in anticipation.

Natsuki smirked. "Two can play this game, Prez," she said and instead of kissing Shizuru on the cheek, she moved to the council president's neck and kissed it making the older girl blush rivalling her own upon realizing of what she'd done. Natsuki pulled away quickly and run away out of embarrassment leaving a now daze student council president behind.

"Ara... Ara..." Shizuru mumbled as she watched her partner run. "I could get use to that..." she thought.

"Fujino!"

Haruka's loud screeched broke the council president out of her dreamland and smiled at her friend. "Good morning, Haruka san," she said and looked behind the blonde. "To you as well, Yukino san."

"Good morning, Fujino san." Yukino greeted back timidly.

"Hmp..." was the only reply Shizuru got from Haruka. "Are you causing trouble again?" she asked looking at Shizuru suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean, Haruka san?" Shizuru asked innocently. "My morning was as peaceful as always, you can ask around..." she gestured at the students around them.

"If I caught you causing trouble I will not hesitate in punishing you even if you're the student council president." Haruka threatened.

"Yes, I understand." Shizuru said smiling pleasantly and started walking towards the academic building.

-/-/-/-

"Rumors were spreading around the school that you made Fujino sama cry and that you kissed her to make her stop, is that...?" an excited Chie asked after stopping next to Natsuki's seat. "Oh."

"What?" Natsuki asked looking at the boyish girl confused.

"You're wearing it."

"Wearing what?"

"That." Chie said pointing a finger in Natsuki's ear. "The Ice Silver Crystal, the pair of Fujino sama's own earring."

"So?"

"It means you're her partner."

"Yes. So what's the big deal?"

Chie looked at Natsuki in disbelief. "Kuga san, you know that Fujino sama is the student council president, right?" the blunette nodded. "So basically she's the school idol, she's famous among our pears and she was love by most."

"I know." Natsuki said still confused. "What's your point?"

"Kuga san, you're her pair, her partner. Girls will come after you especially the ones who were obsessed and in love with her."

"Uhuh... Your point?"

"Don't you get it, Kuga san?" Chie asked exasperated and Natsuki shook her head. "If Fujino sama's fans knew that you're her pair, your life will be constantly in danger, they'll hound you for information about Fujino sama."

"Hmp... Let them try and I'll kick their dumbasses." The blunette said indignantly.

Chie shook her head disappointed at herself for failing to acquire more information about the blunette's and the student council president's relationship. "So how was it like to become Fujino sama's pair? Congratulations by the way."

"I don't know... She always teases me whenever she got the chance and maybe a flirt." Natsuki mused and looked at Chie disgustedly when the girl wipes off the blood that was trickling down from her nose.

Chie smiled sheepishly. "I envy you, Kuga san, please excuse me..." she said and run off.

"What happened to Chie?" Mai asked who had just arrived and sat down on her seat next to Natsuki.

"You don't want to know..."

"Really?" Mai asked looking at her best friend doubtfully.

"Yes." Natsuki said nodding her head.

* * *

><p>"Ara. What is so interesting in Natsuki's book that she doesn't even acknowledge my arrival?" a Kyoto accented voice whispered in Natsuki's ear that made her jump out of her seat in surprised.<p>

"Shi – Shizuru!"

Shizuru laughed softly at her partner's expected reaction and said. "So Natsuki do knew my name after all..."

"What?"

"Natsuki keeps on calling me 'prez' these past few days. I thought she forgot that my name is Shizuru not prez." Shizuru complained pouting.

"But I like calling you prez. You're prez so deal with it."

"Ara. Then I'll keep on surprising my Natsuki so she will call me Shizuru. Fufufu."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Prez." Natsuki mumbled and goes back to reading her book.

"Ara, Nat – su – ki..." Shizuru purred sitting down on the blunette's lap preventing the girl from running away.

"Wa... Get off!" Natsuki yelled blushing furiously. "Get off me, Baka!"

"Ara, ara, does I repulse Natsuki that much that she demoted my name from Prez to Baka? How cruel..." Shizuru covered her face and started sobbing. "So cruel..."

Natsuki sighed in defeat as she looked up at the ceiling. "Sorry, Shizuru..."

"Does Natsuki mean that?"

"Yes, I mean it."

"Then you'll call me Shizuru from now on?"

"Yes, Shizuru."

"You'll pay attention to me whenever I'm in the same room with you?"

Natsuki frowned looking down at the girl in her lap. "Do you have an ADHD or something?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki shocked. "I don't have ADHD! How could you?" she asked annoyed and started hitting Natsuki on the chest.

"Ow... ow... Bipolar much?" Natsuki asked laughing as she tried to defend herself from the older girl's onslaught.

"Ara, so now you're laughing at me..."

"I'm not... Wait... Hey, stop it... Hey... that hurts... Shizuru, stop it."

"Fujino?! You flirt! What do you think you're doing?!" Haruka's indignant voice said.

Shizuru abruptly stop hitting Natsuki and stood up fixing her skirt before she turned around and face her furious vice – president. "Ara, good afternoon, Haruka san," she said and walked to her desk and sat down calmly. "Shall we start the meeting?" she asked.

"FUJINO!"

"BAKA!" Natsuki and Haruka shouted simultaneously.

"Ara ma... You two are lively this afternoon." Shizuru teased fuelling the two girls' frustration but before anyone could make a move the council president eyed them both seriously. "Let's get down to business shall we?" she said her voice was void of any sign of teasing.

Natsuki looked at Haruka wearily who sat down on her seat without question. Natsuki then turned her gaze towards the council president who smiled and winked at her; she quickly looked away and felt her cheeks burning. "Idiot..." she mumbled and stood up making her way towards the built in kitchen in the student council room. "Suzushiro san, would you like some tea?" she asked.

"No."

"Prez?"

"Yes of course and please add cream to it but not too much."

Natsuki didn't say anything and proceed on preparing Shizuru's tea while listening to the two older girls' conversation about some of the students violating the school rules.

"Sorry we're late..." Yukino and Mai's arrival interrupted Shizuru and Haruka's talk. "Fujino san, a letter from Hanadera Boys Academy has arrived this morning," she informed the council.

"Those hooligans again," Haruka said.

Yukino looked at Shizuru for further instruction as she put down the letter in front of the council president. "Thank you, Yukino san. You can take your seat," she said and opened the letter and read it silently.

"What does it say?" Haruka asked when Shizuru's done reading the letter.

"They're requesting our assistance to their cultural festival."

"Such as?"

"They're requesting the help of our drama and tailoring club."

"Should we send our disciplinary troops with them to prevent those hooligans from harassing the students?" Haruka asked.

"Disciplinary troops?" asked Natsuki while serving Shizuru's tea.

"The girls you've encountered on your first day." Shizuru said taking a sip of her tea and smiled appreciatively at her pair. "This is good, thanks, Natsuki," Mai raised her hand to speak. "What is it, Mai san?"

"Did the Hanadera Boys harass our students before?"

"Unfortunately yes," Yukino answered. "But it's Fujino san's decision whether we abide by their request or not."

"Obviously she will reject their request." Natsuki said looking at Shizuru expectantly.

Shizuru sighed as she shook her head. "Unfortunately I can't..."

"W..." Natsuki started to protest but Shizuru touch her arm shaking her head silencing the younger girl's protest.

"Hanadera Boys Academy is our brother school so whatever request they sent to us, we can't just automatically reject it. As for their past actions we can't hold it against their current student council members. And according to this letter they'll make sure that our girls will be safe from any kind of harm."

"In short we are sending our girls to their lair?" Haruka asked upset. "I'm sure our students knew what those hooligans did in the past it will be hard convincing them to help."

Nobody speak at first until Natsuki broke the silence. "Were they expecting an immediate reply?" she asked.

"No. They're giving us a week to decide." Shizuru said.

Natsuki looked around thoughtfully then said. "We can do some espionage in their school..."

All four pair of eyes turned their attention to the blunette with interest. "Go on, Kuga, we're listening." Haruka said.

"We will send someone who is disguised as a boy." Natsuki started and all eyes lit up with excitement and understanding.

**To be continued...**


End file.
